Ahora soy yo
by Jann LionC
Summary: Fanfiction para calmar el vacío en mi corazón de esta historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

¡Cambie mi forma de vivir porque quiero ser un hombre suficientemente bueno para tí, alguien que te merezca!- escuche como Akihiko decía estas palabras desesperadamente, quede en shock, no podía comprender que es lo que estaba pasando, todo era demasiado que procesar en ese momento; lo único que pude decir fue – Ohh.

Mis brazos instintivamente buscaron la forma de cubrir mi rostro, todo alrededor parecía quedarse en silencio. ¿Por qué ahora?, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de haber llegado al punto más hondo de este amor no correspondido. ¿Por qué me haces esto Akihiko?

¿Puedo tocarte? – lo escuche hablar. Mis instintos me decían que no, que lo rechazara, que no fuera a caer de nuevo; pero baje mi vista y observe su mano temblorosa. Suspire, sabía que no iba a poder dejarlo así, como muchas otras veces caería en la necesidad de hacer lo que sea por él.

Está bien – respondí. En un instante estaba rodeado por la calidez de los brazos de Akihiko, quería llorar; eran tantas emociones, tanto amor y al mismo tiempo tanto dolor; tantas cosas en un solo segundo. Después de eso escuché como Akihiko hablaba tan rápido que apenas podía seguir lo que estaba tratando de decir, solo pude atrapar palabras como que aún era un niño y que aún le faltaba mucho para mejorar; no podía seguir escuchando una palabra más, necesitaba pensar.

Para...por favor detente – poco a poco baje mis brazos, cerré mis ojos y suspire profundamente, sentí como la calma iba regresando a mí. Tome todo el valor que tenía y lo mire a la cara, todo mi ser se encontraba ardiendo ante la mirada de Akihiko. Quería hablar, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, sentía ese hueco en el estómago y el nudo en mi garganta que me hacía casi imposible respirar. Aprete el puño y pude sentir el dolor de mis uñas clavarse en mi piel, esa sensación me dio la fuerza para salir de mi parálisis.

No puedo hacer esto ahora Akihiko, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, no después de todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Pensé que eso era lo que querías, no puedo, no después de decidir dejarte ir – vi su cara de arrepentimiento y de angustia, sentí el dolor de verlo así, pero no podía seguir anteponiendo sus sentimientos antes que los míos, por lo menos no esta vez.

Necesito entender que es lo que está pasando, necesito comprender que es este desastre- dije casi como suplica mientras bajaba la mirada mientras que con mis manos sostenía mi cabeza.

¿Qué hay que entender Haruki? ¡Me gustas! Se que lo he arruinado, sé que me aproveche de tu amabilidad, pero desde que escuche la canción de Mafuyu todo ha sido más claro. Por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo. Hare lo que tenga que hacer. No quiero perderte. Se que ahora es mi turno de sufrir por ti, solo no me dejes ir. Si aún queda algo de ese amor, por favor, te lo suplico, dame tiempo para llegar a ti, para que vuelvas a mí. - escuche la desesperación en su voz.

Necesito tiempo – es lo único que pude responder.

Lo sé, sabía que no sería tan fácil. Pero no me daré por vencido. Algo que se bien es que te quiero, así que prepárate. – escuche como decía con toda seguridad esas palabras a las que con resolución había llegado.

Akihiko... volvamos. –


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado algunos días desde que esta locura sucedió, noches de desvelo y aun sigo sin poder creer que realmente todo eso sucedió, se siente como un sueño ... mejor dicho una ilusión; casi como si no hubiera sido yo el que estuvo ahí. Todo esto parece más como si fuera el espectador en alguna escena de libro o novela.

Han pasado algunos días desde que esta locura sucedió, noches de desvelo y aun sigo sin poder creer que realmente todo esto paso, se siente como un sueño ... mejor dicho una ilusión; casi como si no hubiera sido yo el que estuvo ahí. Todo esto parece como si fuera el espectador en alguna escena de libro o novela.

Para mi suerte en estos últimos días no hemos tenido ensayo como banda y he podido tener un tiempo a solas, he pasado mis días entre la cafetería, tocar de vez en cuando como apoyo y algunas tardes con Take, pero al final del día, cuando llego a la oscuridad y el silencio de mi departamento todo el ruido de mis pensamientos me atacan.

Habían sido meses desde que aquel incidente sucedió en este mismo lugar, en donde después de tanto tiempo mi corazón se rompió, en donde comprendí que no era a quien Akihiko buscaba tan desesperadamente retener. Esa noche sentí tanto dolor que apenas y podía respirar, esa noche fue solo vacío.

Pensé en culparlo un poco, pero falle. Sabía bien que todo aquello me lo había buscado yo solo. Estaba consciente del playboy que era, sus relaciones con hombres y mujeres por igual; y aun así mis estúpidos sentimientos por él se mantenían intactos. La felicidad que me causaba su sola presencia y las horas juntos en la banda me bastaban para ser feliz. Que patético.

Aun así, una pequeña parte de mi corazón quería creer que algún día la oportunidad de que sus sentimientos fueran hacia mí me mantenían atrapado en esa ilusión y anhelo; que este amor no correspondido algún día podría ser realidad. Que estúpido fui. La peor noche de mi vida. Salí del departamento y solo caminé un paso tras otro, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Take; la única persona en la que me puedo apoyar.

Cierro mis ojos y puedo sentir como si esa noche apenas hubiera sido ayer.

Fueron días en los que está desolación hizo que el mundo se volviera irrespirable, noches en las que como un loco deseaba gritar para deshacerme de esta opresión en mi pecho, deshacerme del dolor. El verlo era una tortura lenta y agonizante, pero aun así no tenía más remedio que dejarlo vivir conmigo.

Y todo esto solo paso hace unos meses.

Y ahora, cuando comienzo a respirar, cuando comienzo a sonreír de nuevo, cuando las cosas vuelven a tomar su rumbo a la normalidad e incluso mejorando y cuando después de tanto tiempo había logrado que no duelas; Akihiko una vez más vuelve a quebrantar mi mundo.

Y es inevitable, mi mente abre el baúl de las memorias y me golpean con tanta fuerza que me quitan el aliento. Le quiero, aun después de todo lo sigo queriendo y eso me destruye. No puedo dar un paso más por ese camino de dolor, estoy tan roto que apenas y me reconozco. Quiero recuperarme, necesito recuperarme, yo vivía bien antes de él, necesito recuperar quien era yo antes de ti. Lo siento.

Después de un rato sentado en el suelo cerca del balcón con la luz de luna como única compañía, suspire, levante mi vista y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me enfoque en las estrellas. Era hora que dejará de admirar solo la luna y comenzará a observar a las estrellas... al paisaje. Era tiempo de amarme, de madurar y transformarme en una mejor versión de mí mismo.

Y con eso en mente, lapesadez invisible de mis hombros comenzó a ceder, hasta el nudo en mi estomagose tranquilizó, y pude respirar como hace mucho no lo hacía. Estaba en paz.

Bien por Haruki, creo que todos antes debemos de amarnos y sanarnos antes de entras a los madrazos de la vida de nuevo.

Hasta el siguiente cap!


	3. Chapter 3

Haruki!- Volteo a atrás para descubrir de donde proviene la voz que ha dicho mi nombre, lo primero que percibo es la imagen de Akihiko corriendo hacia mí.-Haruki!- vuelve a decir mientras pronuncia sin aliento y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Después de unos segundos de espera logra recuperar el aliento y poco a poco comienza a pararse.- Haruki, !buenos días!-Veo como al fin completa la frase y sin poder ocultar sus emociones me percato de la incertidumbre de su rostro.

-Buenos días Akihiko- me observa, está esperando que mi rostro le de alguna señal y, sin embargo, soy yo quien nota su desconcierto por mi respuesta.

Me dirigía hacia la sala de prácticas, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comentarles. Creo que es importante irnos preparando para la siguiente competencia que es en 6 meses.-su desconcierto solo aumenta-sé que estas ocupado con tus prácticas de violín y no planeo que cambies eso, pero me gustaría que hiciéramos un cronograma de ensayos. ¿Qué opinas? ...Akihiko?-su semblante muestra que no sabe que es lo que está pasando.

Se que si esta conversación sin sentido continua me terminará preguntando cosas que por el momento no quiero contestar; coloco mi mano en la frente, es mejor seguir mi destino inicial. Lo miro una vez más, sacudo mi cabeza y me volteo para comenzar a caminar. Mi acción parece sacarlo de su estado de estupor y comienza a caminar tratando de alcanzarme. Después de unos segundos logra igualar mi paso, siento su mirada a mi costado, sin embargo, prefiero ignorarlo y seguir con la vista hacia el frente, él parece darse cuenta de mi intención y solo suspira mientras voltea su cara y agacha su vista, lo veo sumido en pensamientos y un tanto decaído. Siento una punzada de dolor en mi pecho por ver su semblante tan triste, pero tengo que ser firme con lo que me prometí a mí mismo.

El tiempo con la banda paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la plática acerca de los siguientes planes para los próximos conciertos y presentaciones quedo definido, así como las horas de practica de la banda. Todo lo que quedo fue tocar los instrumentos. Sentí como los sentimientos acumulados se iban desprendiendo de mi cuerpo con cada nota, sentía como el sudor que recorría mi cuerpo se llevaba consigo la tristeza y era reemplazada por la sensación de satisfacción generada después de una ardua labor, incluso pude lograr tener un rastro de la felicidad de mi antiguo yo; ese sentimiento que obtuve al tocar bien una pieza por primera vez.

Al terminar con el ensayo tomé mis cosas y me despedí de todos, tenía que ir al trabajo de medio tiempo a la cafetería y según mis cálculos ya iba un poco retrasado. Salí caminando por los pasillos hacia la entrada lo más rápido posible tratando de no chocar con nadie, comencé bajando las escaleras de manera cuidadosa pero luego de checar la hora en mi reloj no pude contenerme más y comencé a correr. Pude ver lo cerca que quedaba la entrada y aceleré mi paso aún más, como si fuera una mala broma sentí como mi tobillo se doblaba y mi cuerpo iba en caída, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos y esperar por el golpe inminente.

Pasaron los segundos y nada, aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados esperando que el dolor hiciera presencia...nada paso. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido y al alzar mi vista me tope con unos ojos de color esmeralda, grandes y brillantes, con trazos amarillos que daban la sensación de tener destellos de sol dentro de ellos; que deslumbraban y agitaban a cualquiera, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo reflejaban una sensación de paz absoluta, como el lugar en donde uno decide estar solo para pensar y estar en calma, rodeado de la naturaleza escuchando la brisa del viento que se mueve entre las hojas de los árboles y sabes que todo estará bien.

Quede inmóvil disfrutando el golpe de paz que unos simples ojos me habían provocado en menos de 3 segundos. Poco a poco mi mente comenzó a recobrar el sentido del tiempo y a mi mente le llego la sensación del toque cálido de unas manos sosteniéndome, a lo lejos escuchaba una voz que se hacía más cercana con el paso de los minutos hasta que...

-¿Estás bien?-Escuché por fin cuando salí de mi petrificación, y ahora era inundado de una vergüenza al parecer un idiota.

-Aaaa-parecía que había olvidado como hablar- aamm, yo? aah, si si, yo estoy bien, yo ...yo lo siento y bueno pues, gracias- quería que me tragara la tierra, para mi sorpresa aún seguía entre sus brazos, al percatarme de ello me separe bruscamente- yo lo siento.

-Descuida, que bueno que te encuentras bien. Eso pudo haber sido una caída muy fea y peligrosa- yo mantenía mi vista en el suelo, no me atrevía a volver a quedar hipnotizado de nuevo.

-Tienes toda la razón, fue muy descuidado de mi parte no debí correr a pesar de - ¡Haru!-escuche la voz de Take a quien le pedí esperarme para darme el aventón al trabajo y el motivo por el cual me encontraba corriendo antes del incidente, vi como Take me miraba como tratando de saber con quién hablaba y entonces sonó mi celular con la alarme que había puesto para checar el tiempo, oh por dios, no tenía tiempo que perder; la adrenalina volvió a mí y eso me ayudo a recomponerme, voltee a ver a mi salvador- En serio muchas gracias por la ayuda y lamento lo ocurrido, me tengo que ir, lo siento y de nuevo gracias- hice una pequeña reverencia antes de irme a paso rápido.

Estaba a punto de llegar en donde se encontraba Take.

-Oye!

Me voltee.

\- Me llamo Issei por cierto- vi cómo se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios - No te vuelvas a caer, no podre atraparte esta vez- sus palabras solo hicieron que me sonrojara. Escuché el claxon sonar y era Take apurándome, lo único que pude hacer fue otra leve reverencia y me subí al coche, después de unos minutos de avanzar y de estar en silencio Take habla.

-¿Que fue eso? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes-

\- No lo sé-conteste mientras que con mis manos tapaba mi rostro de vergüenza. -Iba corriendo a encontrarte, me tropecé y él fue quien me atrapo-

-mmm...tenemos a un héroe entonces- Take comento de modo sarcástico.

-Apresúrate por favor, no quiero que me despidan por llegar demasiado tarde- le suplique mientras levantaba mi vista, quería cambiar de tema.

Fije mi vista hacia la ventana viendo como todo en el camino seguía su ritmo; los coches pasando, las personas caminado hacia sus destinos, la naturaleza, los ruidos cotidianos de la ciudad, poco a poco todo se volvió uno solo y mientras más miraba, más lejano se hacia el ruido y todo iba quedando en silencio, las imágenes seguían ahí pero ahora de una manera más tranquila; empece a sentir una pesadez en mis párpados y poco a poco sentía como se iban cerrando, lo último que recuerdo antes de caer dormido fue una sonrisa...una sonrisa muy linda.


	4. Chapter 4

Iba caminando por las calles rumbo a la sala de prácticas, habíamos acordado realizar los ensayos tres veces en la noche entre semana y este día era uno de ellos. Me encontraba agotado físicamente debido a que he tenido que cubrir unos turnos para despejar mis noches.

Para mi fortuna había podido salir un poco antes de lo pensado, las calles se encontraban tranquilas y se podía sentir la calidez del sol mientras una suave brisa tocaba nuestras pieles.

Me tome un momento para disfrutar de ese instante, cerré mis ojos y deje que los rayos del sol me calentarán. Suspire.

En estos días, siento y veo como todo poco a poco va tomando su ritmo; como la vida vuelve a lo cotidiano. No puedo negar que aún es difícil estar cerca de Akihiko, aun el dolor punzante se hace presente cuando sin darme cuenta fija mi mirada en él o cuando la cercanía de su cuerpo y su aroma inunda mis fosas nasales, aun me quedo fascinado con la euforia de su rostro cada vez que ensayamos. Y, sobre todo, es difícil tratar que las cosas permanezcan como solían ser, como eran.

_¡Basta!_ Me digo a mí mismo, levanto la mirada y prosigo a caminar. De repente veo como las calles comienzan a inundarse de personas, comienzo a esquivar a la gente que pasa. De un momento a otro son tantos que no puedo evitarlos y siento como alguien choca conmigo, la fuerza del golpe es tan fuerte que hace que me tambaleé y no logro estabilizarme ni sujetarme. Voy a caer.

Parece ser que tu destino es caer en mis brazos y yo que creí que no iba a volver a pasar – levanté la mirada y vi como la comisura de sus labios se curvaba en una sonrisa pícara.

_Quería morir. Que tal mala suerte puedo tener para hacer el ridículo dos veces con la misma persona._

Al parecer es mi día de suerte, ¿No te parece Haru? –

_Ese comentario me tomo por sorpresa, mis mejillas instantáneamente se empezaron a calentar, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo decir eso sin pestañar? ¡Mi rostro! Necesito tranquilizarme. Harurki, no tomes sus palabras tan en serio. Respira._

¿Haru? – pregunté consternado.

Sí, Haru. ¡Tu nombre es Haruki, ¿no? Escuche como tu amigo te llamaba así el otro día.

Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero… por qué Haru? Apenas nos conocemos, no crees que estas siendo un poco grosero. Yo ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Ouch, eso duele, no te acuerdes de mí. Pues quien más voy a ser. ¿Tu salvador, recuerdas? Y dos veces, por cierto.

¿No crees que estas siendo muy engreído? Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero no creo que sea la manera de presentarte. Olvídalo. - Comencé a darme la vuelta, no podía soportar ese tipo de comportamiento, aquella impresión encantadora de la primera vez desapareció en un instante.

¡Espera! ¡Por favor, espera! - Sentí como su mano me tomaba del brazo. – Discúlpame, no quise parecer un idiota. Yo solo quería … yo solo quería tratar de hacer platica. – Vi como su rostro mostraba un arrepentimiento sincero. _Que tierno_.

¿Podrías soltarme? - pregunte mientras señalaba mi brazo

¡Ah! Claro, lo siento. – pasaron unos segundos de silencio, su rostro mostraba que no sabía que más decir, no pude evitar sonreír. - En serio, lo siento. Soy muy torpe para hablar y no se que me hizo pensar que el método de alguien más funcionaria. -

Pues quien sea tu amigo, suena como un mujeriego. – Estaba tratando de contener mi risa.

Volvamos a empezar. Mucho gusto, soy Haruki, gracias por atraparme de nuevo. –Para ese punto de la plática mis nervios habían desaparecido, extendí mi mano. Vi como su rostro de iluminaba de nuevo.

Fue todo un placer ser los brazos donde caíste. - La sonrisa volvió a sus labios- Encantado de nuevo, soy Issei. -

Nuestras manos se apretaron en un saludo, nuestras miradas conectaron en silencio y nuestras sonrisas estaban reflejadas en nuestros rostros.

¡Haruki! – vi como el rostro enfadado de Akihiko se plantaba a mi costado.

El momento había sido fugaz, y ahora todo volvía a ser ordinario.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a Akihiko mientras volteaba a verlo.

Termine temprano mis clases de violín, me imagine que tomarías este camino así que te esperaba, ya que vamos al mismo lugar podría darte un aventón. – mencionaba mientras señalaba donde se encontraba la motocicleta.

Gracias, no te hubieras molestado. De todos modos, no son más de unas cuantas cuadras las que faltan- le respondí tranquilamente.

¿No sabía que tenías otros compromisos antes del ensayo? - Akihiko pregunto mientras observaba a Issei, hasta ese momento fue que caí en cuenta que lo había olvidado por completo.

Ah si- lo dije apenado mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia Issei- disculpa la interrupción, él es Akihiko, mi compañero de banda. – Voltee hacia akihiko- Akihito, él es Issei.

Observe como se quedaron viendo entre ellos y una extraña atmosfera se estaba empezando a sentir. El primero en hablar fue Issei.

Mucho gusto- respondió Issei con un pequeño gesto de cabeza y luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en mí. – Pero vaya que eres toda una sorpresa, no me imagine que fueras músico. – comentó.

No es algo que digo la primera vez que conozco a alguien- comente en tono burlón.

Jajaja definitivamente, uno nunca sabe con que personas extrañas te puedas encontrar. - Ambos nos reímos de la ironía. - Y yo aquí planeando en invitarte a tomar un café como disculpa de mi comportamiento, pero veo que ya tienes compromisos.

No tienes que preocuparte por ello, de ser el caso, yo tendría que invitarte como agradecimiento por tu ayuda.

Supongo que eso nos deja con una invitación pendiente. ¿Me puedes prestar tu celular?

Sin pensarlo y por reflejo le entregue mi teléfono. Vi como introducía los dígitos. Y después de unos minutos escuche una melodía proveniente de su bolsillo.

Este es mi número – me decía mientras me entregaba mi celular- y yo tengo el tuyo- mostrándome la llamada perdida en su celular- Cuando tengas un tiempo libre, no dudes en contactarme. Entonces, no te retraso más, aparte también es tiempo de que me marche. Adiós, Haru. –

Vi como lentamente se despedía y como comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

¿Quién es el? – escuche como Akihiko preguntaba molesto.

Nadie, solo alguien a quien conocí de casualidad el otro día y quien me ayudo. - trate de quitarle importancia al encuentro.

Mmm… pues parece muy interesado en ti, dudo que no sea nada. – menciono con reproche.

¡Basta! - dije alzando un poco la voz- te he dicho que no es nada, vámonos, se está haciendo tarde- Akihiko se me quedo viendo sorprendido y no dijo nada más.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia su moto, me subí a la parte trasera y después de unos minutos nos encontrábamos en el instituto. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala de ensayo.

De repente siento como vibra el celular en mi bolsillo. Tomo el celular y desbloqueo mi pantalla.

No pude esperar. Espero vernos pronto 😊

Capítulo 5.

¿Por qué me haces esto? – me costaba hablar- ¿no te basto los años de silencio de tu parte a pesar de que sabias de sobra lo que sentía por ti? ¿Acaso era divertido ver mi rostro de idiota cada vez que te acercabas demasiado? Crees que era fácil para mí verte con todas esas personas con las que te ibas y aun así saber que ninguna de ellas era con quien querías estar. -suspiré- Y sobre todo… crees que era fácil saber que esa persona no era yo.

Haruki, yo…-

Lo sientes, lo sé. No quiero tus disculpas. Quiero que me entiendas, que te pongas en mi lugar, que consideres mis malditos sentimientos por una vez!. - dije exasperado.

Akihiko solo se quedo ahí parado y en silencio.

¿Tan difícil es para ti hacer eso? No merezco ni siquiera eso- era cada vez más difícil que las palabras salieran, mi voz sonaba cada vez mas cortada y luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que las lagrimas que se formaban en mis ojos no se derramaran.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

La práctica fue más cansada de lo esperado, tal vez sea por que no he tenido tiempo de descansar, realmente me he encontrado ocupado trabajo-escuela-ensayos no me ha quedado ni un minuto para pensar y a pesar de sentir que mi cuerpo no podía moverse al final del día, lo agradecía enormemente.

El ensayo fue productivo, la melodía comenzaba a tomar sentido, una tonada un poco más alegre pero nostálgica al mismo tiempo, cada vez que la tocábamos era como sentir la brisa fría del amanecer y la calidez del sol que comienza a surgir. Todo mi ser se sentía recargado cada vez que llegábamos a la ultima nota en unisonó, la euforia de encontrar y buscar la perfección.

Lo estamos alcanzando- _comentó Uenoyama_\- todos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Yo también puedo sentirlo, aunque las letras todavía no llegan a mí- _dijo un poco preocupado Mafuyu._

Relájense chicos, enfoquémonos en la melodía por ahora. – _Akihiko comenzaba a guardar los instrumentos._

Así es chicos, no nos apresuremos tomemos las cosas con calma. Todavía tenemos tiempo hasta la siguiente competencia, así que sigamos trabajando como hasta ahora. - _trate de tranquilizar a Mafuyu- _por ahora guardemos los instrumentos y limpiemos la sala.

Los cuatros nos encaminamos hacia la salida, para ese momento del día la penumbra ya había invadido las calles y las luces de los postes comenzaban a traer un poco de luz en la silenciosa oscuridad.

Nosotros nos vamos por este lado_\- Uenoyama anunciaba mientras se alejaba con Mafuyu colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de forma cariñosa con destino a sus casas._

Con cuidado chicos, bueno yo me voy por este lado nos vemos luego- _dije de forma de despedida dando la media vuelta._

Haruki, espera. ¿Te puedo llevar? - dijo Akihiko de forma precavida.

No creo que sea buena idea quede con Take de todos modos, gracias. - le dije mientras volteaba mi rostro para verlo de frente.

Haruki, no me estas mintiendo solo porque te sientes incomodo, ¿verdad? siento que me has estado evitando todo este tiempo. – _dijo Akihiko con un tono un tanto dolido._

No tendría por que mentirte y no creo tener ninguna obligación de irme contigo o decirte cuales son mis planes, lo que dije fue justamente para que no creyeras que te estoy evitando- _le dije enojado_. - estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo teniendo en cuenta toda esta situación.

Lo siento yo solo… te he sentido muy distante, pensé que las cosas se sentirían un poco más normales a pesar de todo. Este vació que siento, esta distancia entre tu y yo… me esta consumiendo. – Akihiko posó su mano sobre su corazón.

¿Estas bromeando verdad? _-resople de forma burlona ya que el momento era simplemente absurdo que caía en lo sarcástico, había llegado al límite de mi autocontrol_ \- ¿Acaso soy tan patético? ¿me veo como un estúpido muñeco con el que se puede jugar y votarlo y hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras? Dios… realmente tampoco cosa soy…crees que puedes jugar con mis sentimientos como lo has hecho hasta ahora y que yo actúe como nada solo porque siempre he sido razonable. – _me encontraba temblando de la ira que sentía por todo aquello_\- no soy tan bueno! Diablo! , también tengo el derecho de estar enojado, de no querer estar cerca, de sentir_.- lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por mis ojos pero mi furia era mucho más fuerte y mi orgullo no iba a permitir que me rompiera a llorar, ya no más._

No quise decir eso…yo – _él parecía desconcertado por mi reacción explosiva y se veía que no sabia como debía de actuar_.

Se lo que quisiste decir y ese es el problema, ¿qué clase de persona se comportaría igual después de todo esto? – _estaba comenzando a recobrar la compostura._

Lo siento, pero es raro no tenerte cerca Haruki.- _logró soltar esas palabras a pesar de su confusión. _

¿Por qué me haces esto Akihiko? – _me costaba hablar de nuevo_\- ¿no te basto los años de silencio de tu parte a pesar de que sabias de sobra lo que sentía por ti? ¿Acaso era divertido ver mi rostro de idiota cada vez que te acercabas demasiado o me decías algo dulce? Crees que era fácil para mí verte con todas esas personas con las que te ibas y aun así saber que ninguna de ellas era con quien querías estar, ninguna era tu felicidad. -_suspiré_\- Y sobre todo… crees que era fácil saber que esa persona no era yo.

Haruki, yo…-

Lo sientes, lo sé. No quiero tus disculpas. Quiero que me entiendas, que te pongas en mi lugar, ¡que consideres mis malditos sentimientos por una vez! - _dije exasperado casi gritando. _

Akihiko solo se quedó ahí parado y en silencio.

¿Tan difícil es para ti hacer eso? No merezco ni siquiera eso- _era cada vez más difícil que las palabras salieran, mi voz sonaba cada vez más cortada y luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos no se derramaran._ \- ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que pasar? Las noches de desvelo, la falta de apetito, el nudo en la garganta, la sensación de no poder respirar, el dolor en el pecho cada vez que… veo esa mirada en tu rostro. _\- no podía sostener por más tiempo esa mirada, agache mi rostro. - _Siento que realmente no me vez a mí, si no que vez en mí todo lo que me has hecho pasar - _coloqué mi mano frente a mi rostro tratando de ocultar mis ojos, controlando mi respiración-_ Te pedí tiempo, tiempo para descifrar mis emociones, para entender que es lo que quiero, para volver a encontrarme a mí mismo. - _suspiré_\- Sabes que es lo más gracioso, solo después de todo lo que pasó me di cuenta de que estaba perdido, que no era quien solía ser, ya no me reconocía y lo peor de todo… ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba… Estoy cansado Akihiko, realmente cansado.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza así que me senté en una de las bancas de la entrada al instituto. Me quede ahí en silencio, con la brisa gélida de la noche que comenzaba a abrazarme y por momentos me brindaba un poco de fuerza.

Solo vete…por favor vete.

Pasaron uno segundos que se sintieron eternos antes de que Akihiko se moviera de donde estaba, con la mirada agachada lo único que pude ver fue como su sombra se alejaba y minutos después pude escuchar el ruido de la motocicleta que se hizo resonar de forma estridente y peligrosa, tape mis oídos con ambas manos queriendo eliminar todo el sonido de mi alrededor; poco a poco el sonido se hizo más lejano hasta que desapareció y solo en ese momento pude levantar mi mirada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sangre…sangre en mis manos y un ardor, dolor.

¿Dónde estoy? -_pensé_.

Mi mirada seguía en mis manos, observando como la sangre fluía, era hipnotizante. De nuevo sentí la punzada de dolor. Me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

¿Qué es esto? – _por primera vez levante mi mirada y observe alrededor._

Vi a gente que me observaba con cara de desconcierto y pena, pero no entendía por qué. Observe un poco más, había gente más cerca hablando, pero no podía distinguir ninguna palabra. Todo el silencio en el que estaba sumido comenzó poco a poco a disiparse y el ruido comenzó a cobrar vida. Vi también que un auto estaba parado a pocos metros de mí, y de igual forma, vi un espacio en donde se suponía habían existido flores ahora solo mostraba el rastro de destrucción.

Una vez más fije mi vista a mis manos, de nuevo no entendía que es lo que sucedía. Lo último que recuerdo fue levantarme del lugar donde me quede sentado luego de discutir con Akihiko y comenzar a caminar.

En un instante sentí como me levantaban del piso mientras sostenían mis brazos. Cuando levanté mi vista para ver a la persona que me estaba alzando, me sorprendí mucho más de que cuando vi mis manos con sangre.

¿Estás bien? – _aún me sostenía entre sus brazos, pero su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro buscando…_\- ¿Te duele algo más que tus manos? ¿Tienes alguna otra herida que no vea? – _su voz sonaba tan cálida. Era como una caricia. _

De repente se detuvo y me miro directamente a la cara.

¡¿Qué diablos crees que estabas haciendo?! ¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¿Por qué no te detuviste cuando cambio la luz?! – _su voz ahora sonaba más exaltada, sentí como sus manos comenzaban a apretar un poco más _– Cuando te vi caminando por la calle creí que podía saludarte tranquilamente, pero cuando más me acercaba te noté un poco raro y luego vas y no te detienes… ¡¿Sabes lo asustado que estuve en ese instante cuando vi el carro acercarse?! ¡Si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde… - _su voz se detuvo y su agarre se hizo más fuerte_\- Maldición! ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?!

Duele- _dije apenas en un susurro mientras agachaba la mirada._

¿Qué? – _me pregunto con su voz un poco más en calma._

Duele – _dije una vez más mi voz comenzó a tomar fuerza, realmente sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho_\- Duele mucho – _Poco a poco levante mi cara con los ojos llorosos._

Su mirada se llenó de preocupación y se percató de que me estaba sosteniendo demasiado fuerte.

Lo siento, no quise causarte más daño. - yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

De repente todo pareció reunirse de golpe dentro de mí. Por instinto intente contener el dolor colocando mis manos sobre mi pecho. Al darse cuenta de esto me sostuvo una vez más.

Haru, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estas herido? – una vez más levante mi vista hacia él.

Duele demasiado, no se detiene – estaba desesperado por hacer desaparecer el dolor- por favor dime como hago para que se detenga, no lo soporto- coloque mis manos en sus brazos suplicando- ¡lo he intentado, realmente lo he intentado, pero no desaparece. Siento que me ahogo y que este dolor me consume y no entiendo cómo es que puedo seguir viviendo con esto que siento, por favor, ya no se qué más hacer, me siento solo, tan solo.! – comencé a gritar mientras mi llanto llenaba mi rostro, sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento, pero no podía contenerme. Estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a toda esta gente que probablemente suponía que era por el shock del accidente. Solo yo sabía por qué lloraba.

De repente sentí como era envuelto en un abrazo.

Te tengo Haru – escuche como esa suave voz resonaba en mi oído. – Te tengo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, una parte de mi se sintió libre. Libre, de todo el peso de la situación que había estado cargando solo. Me sentí con la libertad de estar roto y no tener que luchar para mantenerme bien. Me solté a llorar, a llorar como nunca lo había hecho frente a alguien más; por una vez pude ser vulnerable.

Todo va a estar bien. Aquí estoy contigo - _solo lograba escuchar como esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, mientras me abrazaba sosteniendo mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra dando pequeños golpecitos en mi espalda._

De pronto escuche una tercera voz.

Persona x: ¿Él se encuentra bien? Lo siento, no era mi intención el salió de la nada. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Descuide, afortunadamente no pasó nada grave únicamente fue el susto. Le ofrezco una disculpa por parte de mi amigo, él se encuentra un poco enfermo y la fiebre probablemente lo hizo un poco descuidado. Realmente lo siento y no se preocupe de nada yo me encargo de él. - _Pude retomar la calma de mi llanto y poco a poco me tranquilice, pude escuchar como le respondía a la persona y por un instante una de sus manos dejo de sostenerme_\- mire, aquí está mi tarjeta. – _fueron solo segundos antes de que volviera a colocar la mano donde estaba_\- En caso de que su carro haya sufrido algún daño.

Escuche como la conversación seguía e incluso que le hablaba a alguien, pero no quería saber nada más, solo quería concentrarme en esta sensación. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo y mi respiración se volvió cada vez más lenta, aun sentía las caricias de consuelo y los brazos que me envolvían y con ello poco a poco me fui percatando de la fragancia que desprendía, ese aroma que olía a madera pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía fresco como la brisa. Extrañamente me sentía seguro dentro de ese aroma y esos brazos. Estaba tan sumergido en esa tranquilidad que no me percate que ya no estábamos en la calle hasta que sentí el vacío que quedaba entre mis brazos. Solo hasta ese momento reaccione.

Haru, sube – _me abrió la puerta del coche y tarde unos segundos en reaccionar._

¿A dónde vamos? - _mi voz sonaba áspera, aun sentía el nudo en la garganta provocado por mi llanto_.

Al hospital, necesito que te revisen para ver que todo está bien. – _aún seguía sosteniendo la puerta esperando que me moviera para sentarme del lado del copiloto._

Por favor no, estoy bien te lo aseguro. - _moví mis manos tratando de comprobar lo que decía_\- El coche no me toco, solo son raspones.

Está bien, entonces por lo menos deja llevarte a mi casa para curar tus heridas. No queda tan lejos además… no quiero dejarte solo… no en este estado. – _de nuevo note la preocupación reflejada en su rostro; un rostro que mostraba que no importaba lo que dijera no iba a poder irme tan fácilmente._

Ambos sabíamos a lo que se refería y no era acerca de las heridas.

Tu decide, ¿hospital o mi casa? – en sus ojos vi la determinación de no dejarme, y con uso una parte de mi se sintió protegido. No me quedo ninguna alternativa.

La vergüenza por mi conducta frente a él se hacía presente, así que solo agaché mi cabeza, no puse mayor objeción y subí al coche. Él amablemente cerro la puerta y dio la vuelta para subirse.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de su lado, lo observé, cada movimiento que hacía parecía irreal, salido de una película. Como si viera al protagonista de alguna novela romántica. Él debió de sentir mi mirada, ya que volteó a verme y de esa forma nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

El silencio se sostuvo al igual que nuestras miradas y de repente el solo sonrió. La sonrisa de nuestro primer encuentro, esa sonrisa que me hizo olvidar el mundo a mi alrededor un instante; la sonrisa que me sostuvo cada vez que me caía.

Las palabras resonaron _"te tengo"_ y así parecía ser, él siempre me atrapaba.

Lo miré unas instantáneas antes de decir

Gracias, Issei. – dicho esto volteé mi rostro, el movimiento del carro comenzó a arrullarme y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

Chic s, tengo que confesarles que ame escribir este capítulo. Las palabras fluían por si solas. Aunque igual siento que lo que escribo es demasiado cliche.

Espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen ya estoy inspirada para el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Sentí una calidez en mi mejilla, un toque tan ligero que me hacía dudar de que siquiera había sucedido. Mi mente estaba despertando y por instinto mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a ese calor.

Lentamente mis parpados comenzaron a abrirse, todo aún se veía borroso. Adormilado como estaba, dí unos cuantos parpadeos para aclarar mi vista. De nuevo y con más fuerza sentí el toque de una mano en mi mejilla. _Tan cálido. _Fue lo primero que pensé.

Mi vista comenzaba a enfocarse y de esta forma pude ver todo con más de claridad. Lo primero que visualice fue el rostro de Issei que se encontraba demasiado cerca y al mismo tiempo su mano acariciando mi mejilla con tanta delicadeza como si de un recién nacido se tratase.

Me sorprendí, esa cercanía había desaparecido todo rastro de sueño que había en mí. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento, su aroma volvía a envolver mis sentidos y mi cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a relajarse.

-Despertaste- su voz era apenas un susurro que acaricio mis oídos. Lentamente su mano descendió y se cuerpo se alejó.

¿tiene rato que llegamos? – por fin salí de mi estupor.

-Un rato, solo quería dejarte descansar un poco, pero parecías no despertar y aun me preocupan tus heridas. – una vez más su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

-Lo lamento- fue lo único que pude decir.

\- No es necesario, no es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte. – me lo dijo con total seguridad y esbozo una leve sonrisa traviesa mientras se recostaba en el volante- En todo caso sería yo quien tendría que disculparme. Te ves realmente lindo cuando duermes.

Bump. Un latido. Su mirada seguía fija en mí, esa confesión volvió a dejarme atónito y de repente mi rostro comenzó a arder de la vergüenza. Lo único que pude hacer fue voltear mi rostro.

Una sonrisilla sonó en mis oídos, mientras su voz volvía a inundar el carro.

-Aunque realmente tu eres lindo todo el tiempo- esas palabras volvieron a golpearme con un calor intenso e incredulidad, de alguna manera mi asombro ante sus palabras hizo que me girara de nuevo a verlo.

¿Quee? – de alguna forma esperaba que mi rostro mostrara mi desconcierto más que mi vergüenza. Espere unos momentos para que me contestará, pero su única reacción fue esconder su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados. De nuevo lo único que pude oír fue esa sonrisa que sonaba como la risa de un pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura inocente.

_Grrrr, brrr. _Sin siquiera esperarlo mi estomago emitió aquellos sonidos. En ese instante mi rostro volvió a tomar el color rojo tomate que había tenido hace algunos instantes. ¡Dios!, quería que la tierra me tragará. Desde que había conocido a Issei únicamente le había mostrado las peores partes de mí mismo. ¿Por qué seguía pasando todo esto?

-Oh, lo lamento. No debí haber esperado tanto. Vamos. Mi apartamento esta en este edificio. – Me señalo el edificio blanco que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros y posteriormente salió del coche. Traté de recobrar la calma y comencé a buscar mis pertenencias que únicamente era mi mochila. Cuando vi me disponía a abrir la puerta, Issei ya se había adelantado y sostenía la puerta abierta para mí.

Por alguna extraña razón, mis labios se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa. Toda esta situación parecía tan cliché, nunca imagine que viviría una experiencia como esta. Pero de nuevo, era él quien me había dado la oportunidad de vivir tal momento.

Comencé a deslizar mis piernas fuera del carro para levantarme, pero cuando lo hice un leve dolor me invadió y mis piernas cedieron.

-Con cuidado, hagamos esto de manera segura- dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que la sostuviera. Dude unos momentos, pero de nuevo y de alguna extraña forma todo me decía que confiara en él. Así que tome su mano y me levante.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su apartamento_. Bip, bip, bip, bip. _La puerta se abrió.

-Pasa, Espérame en el sofá voy por el kit de curación- vi como se adentraba y desaparecía por el pasillo.

Caminé lentamente hacia la sala y la primera impresión que tuve fue acogedora, el cuarto se encontraba impecable lo cual era algo raro para un hombre soltero. Las tonalidades cálidas y suaves iluminaban la habitación que de por si ya contaba con una gran fuente de luz proveniente de las ventanas abiertas que daban a una pequeña terraza. Los muebles y adornos no eras ostentosos ni demasiados, de hecho, daba la impresión de solo tener lo necesario, un tanto minimalista pero aun así todo parecía ser lo suficiente e incluso daba la sensación de hasta ser más.

Me quedé unos minutos de pie observando el paisaje que me mostraban las ventanas, todo era un tanto abrumador. _Auch. _Sentí la punzada de dolor en mis manos. Me dí media vuelta hacia el sofá y me senté.

-Aquí esta- aparecía del pasillo cargando una pequeña caja y sentándose a mi lado en el sofá mientras depositaba los objetos de curación en la mesa de centro. Una vez terminado de colocarlos me volteo a ver.

-Probablemente esto duela, trataré de hacerlo lo más cuidadoso posible- me menciono esto en tono de disculpa mientras tomaba una de mis manos. Vi como el desinfectante se acercaba a mi herida y solo pude voltear mi rostro tratando de no ver cuando seria aplicado. Sentí como el líquido comenzaba a arder y por instinto me quejé un poco, sin embargo, de nuevo sostuvo mi mano y ahora lo que sentía era un soplo de aire. Voltee. Observe como mi mano se encontraba cerca de su boca y como con delicadeza me soplaba para disminuir el dolor del desinfectante. Me quede inmóvil, sin poder decir nada, sin saber como reaccionar, solo que quede inmersa en la escena que tenia delante de mis ojos.

Por su parte Issei seguía concentrado en curar mi mano, se encontraba enfocado en limpiar mis heridas sin infringir dolor. En ningún momento alzo la mirada. Una vez terminada la limpieza de una mano, prosiguió con la otra hasta dejar vendadas ambas. Solo pude quedarme ahí, observándolo, hipnotizado.

-Listo, ahora veamos…- alzó su vista – a primera vista no parece que tengas heridas graves más que unos cuantos moretones y raspaduras, sin embargo, creo que es importante que me digas si sientes dolor en otro lado. Solo aplicare un poco de ungüento en las pequeñas heridas que tienes en el rostro.

De la mesa del centro, tomo un pequeño bote y con un isopo unto una pequeña porción del producto. De repente su cuerpo se inclinó hacia mí y con una mano tomo mi rostro con gentileza mientras la otra colocaba el ungüento en mis heridas. De nuevo su rostro y su concentración estaba en mis heridas.

-¿Duele?- me pregunto de repente mientras alzaba su mirada. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, su aliento inundaba mi espacio, sus labios… _Que estoy pensando._ Retrocedí al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos.

-Esta bien, no duele demasiado. Gracias- dije apenado.

Pasado el momento, comenzó a guardar la caja de curación.

-Ok, todo terminado. Ahora descansa mientras preparo algo ligero para la cena- comenzó a pararse dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-No, no, no te molestes ya te he causado muchos problemas, no podría seguir molestando- me apresure a responder alarmado, mientras me disponía a levantarme del sofá.

-A donde crees que vas? - se apresuró a detenerme mientras su mano se colocaba en mis hombros tratando de hacerme retroceder al mueble- De ninguna manera, tienes que comer y descansar. Aun no sabemos si existe la posibilidad de que tengas una contusión, no es seguro dejarte solo. A parte, no quiero alarmarte, pero ya es entrada la noche, no es conveniente que te vayas. Es más seguro si te quedas aquí, tengo una habitación extra así que no es ninguna molestia y me sentiría mas tranquilo si puedo saber que estas bien.

-Pero, pero…puedo irme en taxi, no creo que sea para tanto. Voy a estar bien- le respondí.

-Haruki, por favor. Necesitas valorarte a ti mismo más- su voz y su mirada eran una súplica. Sus palabras movieron algo en mí.

En ese momento solo pude agachar la mirada, sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero luché para detener esa sensación.

-Está bien, lo siento y gracias- Aun con la vista en el suelo fue lo único que pude decir.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar mi petición, recuéstate y descansa. No tardo nada con la cena- dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi vista.

Hice lo que me pidió y me recosté, podía escuchar el sonido de los utensilios y del movimiento en la cocina. En cierta forma era un sonido relajante, muchas cosas habían pasado este día. Aun parecía irreal el hecho del accidente, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que paso, todo aparecía ante mi como recuerdos borrosos, lo último que recuerdo es la charla con Akihiko y la llamada que recibió antes de irse. No necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber de quién era, solo una persona podía hacer que Akihiko se fuera así de rápido. Me sentía tan estúpido por creer tan siquiera un poco lo de quererme, cuando su prioridad aún seguía siendo Ugetsu y siempre lo sería.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Issei me llamará. Nos sentamos en la mesa, solo había unos cuantos platillos, pero era perfecto de esa manera, realmente no me encontraba con ganas de comer, aunque mi estomago pensara diferente. Comencé con unas cuantas cucharadas de la sopa y no pare de comer hasta que ya no había nada. Durante todo el rato Issei no dijo nada y solo se me quedo observando con una sonrisa.

Apenado baje la cuchara de mi mano.

-Gracias por la comida…- sentía que tenía que decir algo a cerca de todo lo ocurrido hoy pero no encontraba las palabras- yo, con respecto a lo que ocurrió … lo que quiero decir es… se que debes de estar preguntándote que fue lo que… - fui interrumpido.

-Haru- su voz era dulce- tienes razón, tengo algunas preguntas acerca de hoy, pero eso no importa ahora- coloco su mano sobre mi mano mientras me miraba a los ojos- lo importante es que estas bien y estas aquí, eso es todo lo que me importa ahora. Probablemente tendrás unas cosas que quieras decir, y con mucho gusto te escucharé; también sé que hay cosas que serán difíciles de comentar, pero no tengo ninguna prisa. Solo quiero que estés bien y te sientas tranquilo y seguro. Aquí estoy para ti, sea lo que sea y lo que necesites.

El ardor en mis ojos comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo.

-Se lo difícil que es cargar con tantas cosas sobre tus hombros, tratar de ser lo mejor y la persona que los demás necesitan que seas, creo que esa bondad por ayudar a los demás es hermosa pero también es dañina si no se aprende a conocer los límites. Ser fuerte todo el tiempo es cansado y abrumador, a veces también necesitamos tener la libertad de rompernos y confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para saber que te ayudará a levantarte. Se que nos conocemos hace poco y no soy quién para decirte como debes de vivir tu vida. Pero quiero que sepas que si me necesitas aquí estoy para ti, sin juzgar, sin condenar, sin lastima. Solo estoy.

Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla. Una sensación de poder respirar se colocó en mí, nunca pensé en ser yo el cuidado, siempre había sido al revés. No sabía que había estado buscando quien me dijera esas palabras hasta que las escuche.

Su mano con delicadeza limpio mi lágrima.

-Gracias- salió de mi boca como un susurro, pero al mismo tiempo estaba acompañada de una leve sonrisa. La pesadez y la bruma que me había estado envolviendo dentro de la oscuridad, ahora ya no se sentía tan densa; sentí como la brisa del cambio hubiera por fin volteado a verme.

Después de la plática con Issei me llevó a la habitación de huéspedes y me dio un cambio de ropa para dormir. Una vez acomodado en la cama, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el aroma a madera que tanto me tranquilizaba me sumergiera en un profundo sueño.

(Mientras que en la sala)

Un celular comenzó a sonar, Issei se dio cuenta de que provenía de la mochila de Haru. Al darse cuenta de que era una llamada dudo por unos minutos ante la posibilidad de pasarle la llamada a Haru pero después de todo lo que había pasado hoy quería dejarlo descansar; por otro lado si era urgente necesitaba tomar el recado. Con eso en mente Issei contesto.

-Hola?

-Haruki?

-Hola, lo siento, soy amigo de Haruki. él por el momento se encuentra dormido. Pero si gustas puedo pasarle el recado.

-uhm, esta bien. Puedes decirle que Uenoyama llamo para decirle que el ensayo de la banda se movió para mañana en la tarde a las 3:00 pm

-Claro, con mucho gusto.

-mmm… gracias.

Colgaron.

(Casa de Mafuyu)

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Mafuyo mientras observaba la cara de Uenoyama.

-Alguien contesto el celular de Haruki-

-Akihiko?

-No, nunca había escuchado esa voz.

-Tal vez se reunió con sus amigos, eso que tiene de raro?

-No estaba en una reunión, estaba dormido- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se sentaba a lado de Mafuyu.

-Ooh, eso es… extraño-

-Lo sé, más sabiendo toda la situación con Akihiko. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-No lo sé, solo espero que todo vaya bien para ambos.

Por fin! Se que ha sido larga la espera, pero anhelo que les guste este capítulo.

La historia me a llevado a amar a Issei, siempre el segundo MC es el mejor.

Nunca espere que el capítulo fuera tan largo, pero sentía la necesidad de detallar unas partes para que ustedes pudieran sentir la escena.

En algunas otras grite como buena fangirl por las cosas que yo misma escribía. Al parecer tengo muchas fantasías románticas incumplidas jajaja

Tengo que decir que soy una romántica que no cree en el amor, por eso creo que ciertas partes son un tanto cliché.

Siempre con ustedes.

Jann L.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El aroma del café inundo mis sentidos mientras los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las persianas golpeaban mi rostro. Intente esconderme entre las almohadas y sabanas, pero el sonido del exterior me despertaba más a cada minuto, sin embargo, me encontraba renuente a levantarme y dí unos cuantos giros en la cama; eso solo hizo que despertara definitivamente y con ello el dolor de ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

Lentamente logré sentarme en la cama contemplando aun a la nada, para minutos después impulsarme y levantarme. Voltee a mi alrededor tratando de darle sentido del lugar en donde me encontraba, cuando de pronto pose mi vista en el reflejo que estaba ante mí.

Pude ver a alguien más delgado de lo que recordaba, lleno de leves círculos rojos y morados en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pequeñas bolsas negras y ojos hinchados, cabello desaliñado y ropa mucho más grande de lo que su cuerpo requería. Todo ello fue una vista desconcertante, realmente no me había visto con tanto detalle en estos últimos meses. No me había dado tiempo de verme a mi mismo. Mi mirada quedo suspendida en mi reflejo, incapaz de salir de mi trance. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ese estado? ¿Quién era esa persona que veía? ¿Realmente era yo? Eso me parecía casi absurdo, ¿Cómo podía ser eso yo? Pero…y si lo era, ¿cómo me había permitido llegar hasta tal punto?

Me encontraba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Buen día, creí que aun te encontrabas dormido- observó como me encontraba parado frente al espejo y su mirada mostraba entender que es lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

Al parecer ambos estamos de acuerdo en que te vez realmente guapo con mi ropa, entiendo que no quieras despegar la mirada del espejo- fueron totalmente inesperadas aquello que me dijo, por un momento imaginé que tendría que explicarle lo que estaba haciendo. Después de minutos de asombro comencé a reír, realmente era absurdo.

Con esas simples y tontas palabras la pesadumbre de contemplar mi propia realidad se había esfumado.

Eres realmente ridículo- logré decir mientras trataba de calmar mis risas.

Wow, como es que eres cada vez más atractivo mientras más te veo sonreír- su cara mostraba total seriedad que hacia la situación aún más graciosa.

¡Basta! - mientras no podía contener mis carcajadas. – no voy a poder parar si sigues jugando-

Veo que ya te estas acostumbrando a mí, eso me agrada- me respondió mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi cabeza acomodando mi cabello- vamos, tienes que desayunar.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras que yo lo seguía unos pasos atrás.

Cuando llegue a la mesa, los platos se encontraban servidos. Café, jugo de naranja, un poco de fruta picada y unas cuantas tostadas; todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado dando la imagen de un típico desayuno de hotel. Mi estomago comenzó a despertar

Issei ya se encontraba sentado y me dispuse a tomar asiento. Comencé tomando un poco de jugo de naranja y mi garganta me lo agradeció, mi estomago se encontraba impaciente y no dude más y me comencé a comer las frutas. Mientras me encontraba perdido en los sabores que invadían mi boca, escuche a Issei hablar.

Por cierto, Haru, ayer tu celular comenzó a sonar y no quise despertarte. No iba a contestar, pero imagine que podría ser importante así que respondí. Espero no te moleste.

Ahh, no podría molestarme contigo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. ¿Dejaron algún recado? - pregunté mientras mordía una tostada.

Si, alguien llamado Unoyama o algo así dijo que la práctica se había cambiado para las 3 pm. Eso fue todo. - termino diciendo y tomo el café entre sus manos para darle un sorbo.

Me había olvidado por completo del ensayo, gracias por tomar el recado. – respondí.

Haru, puedo preguntar a cerca de que es tu práctica? Recuerdo que nos conocimos en el instituto, pero realmente no se mucho de ti. – me miro con sus ojos de cachorro.

Hahaha ya me estas preguntando. Estoy en una banda de música, soy el bajista. Estamos practicando para poder competir en los próximos eventos- respondí mientras terminaba mi taza de café.

Habiendo terminado mi desayuno, me levante sosteniendo los platos sucios mientras observaba donde se encontraba el lavabo. Los coloque y me disponía a lavarlos cuando unas manos detuvieron mi objetivo. Pude sentir el calor desprender del cuerpo que se encontraba a mis espaldas mientras me sujetaba. Mi corazón se aceleró por tal cercanía.

¿Qué es lo que haces? - pregunte con mi voz temblorosa.

Esa es mi pregunta- sentí como su aliento rosaba mi oreja y una parte de mi se estremeció.

Intento lavar los platos, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que preparaste el desayuno. Solo quiero ser útil. – respondí como si fuera lo más normal y obvio del mundo.

A pesar de que aprecio tus intenciones, no estas en condiciones de hacer muchos movimientos. Estoy seguro de que tus músculos te han de estar doliendo a pesar de que no lo demuestres- una vez más él tenía razón, lo sentí cuando me levanté. Me dolían partes que no entendía por qué.

Además- continúo diciendo- creo que no haz visto la hora, es pasada la 1 pm.

¿Queeee?! Es tan tarde, no me dará tiempo de llegar a mi apartamento y regresar al instituto, y ya no puedo cancelar otra práctica. ¡Rayos! - me encontraba rascándome la cabeza tratando de descifrar que hacer.

Haru, relájate, mira por que no hacemos esto. – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para que dejara de hacer un lio de mi cabeza y me miró a los ojos. - ayer lavé tu pantalón así que este seco, puedes meterte a bañar y cambiarte, te puedo prestar una camisa mía ya que la tuya quedo con aberturas y sangre. Hoy no tengo nada planeado así que no tengo ningún problema con llevarte. Así nos da tiempo de que pueda preparar algo un poco más completo de comer.

¿Pero como le hago con mi guitarra? Sería lo mismo, no puedo practicar sin ella.

¿No tienes algún amigo que quede más cerca de tu apartamento que pueda llevarla? - me preguntó-en todo caso si no es posible, puedo llamar algunos amigos que aun estudian y ver qué puedo hacer.

No, no, no. Creo que Take puede hacerme ese favor solo déjame llamarlo- caminé hacia el sofá del living room y comencé a buscar mi celular.

Una vez que tuve el celular en mi mano, marqué.

Haruki- escuche la voz de Take.

Hola Take, oye necesito un favor. Espero que no estés ocupado.

¿Ese favor tiene que ver con que no estés en tu departamento? – estaba sorprendido por su pregunta.

Amm, han sucedido algunas cosas que tengo que contarte, pero que te parece si hablamos después del ensayo. De todos modos, tenemos que vernos para los detalles de la banda.

Mmm está bien, ¿Qué necesitas? – no se escuchaba muy convencido del todo, pero lo dejo pasar.

Puedes pasar a mi apartamento y recoger mi guitarra, nos encontramos en el instituto para el ensayo a las 3pm.

Ok, te veo en un rato. Espero que tengas una buena explicación.

Sí, si. Gracias Take, te debo una.

Colgué.

-¿Todo resuelto?- preguntó Issei.

-Si, mi amigo llevara mí guitarra. - dije aliviado.

-Entonces todo está listo. Mientras hablabas busque en mi armario la camisa, espero que te quede- me tendió la camisa y los pantalones- mientras te alistas preparare algo para llevar, se que probablemente no tengas hambre por lo tarde que desayunamos, pero es importante que comas más tarde.

-Gracias- dije lentamente mientras sostenía las cosas, era tan raro para mí el hecho de que una persona tuviera tanta consideración con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Pero esa misma calidez es la que me había salvado en todas las ocasiones.

.

.

.

Después de tomar el baño y vestirme camine hacia la sala. Issei se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

¿Listo? - me preguntó y asentí.

Bajamos hacia donde se encontraba el coche y comenzamos a andar. El camino fue tranquilo, Issei hablo durante el trayecto sobre las cosas más simples, sus gustos, sus sueños, sus pensamientos y yo solo podía sonreír de las cosas más graciosas que salían de su boca. Todo era tan brillante y pacífico a su alrededor que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al instituto.

El coche se estaciono a un lado de la entrada.

Voltea a agradecerle a Issei pero en su lugar vi como apagaba el motor y salía del coche.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunte desconcertado

\- Haha si vieras tu cara. ¿Qué crees que hago? Acompañarte – respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-¿Qué?- no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-wow, que cruel de tu parte Haru. Me estas diciendo que solo usaste mi cuerpo y como ya no me necesitas me dejas de lado- contesto mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y podía ojos tristes.

Algunos estudiantes se encontraban pasando y lograron escuchar lo que Issei decía y comenzaron a murmurar.

Detente, estas haciendo que la gente lo mal interprete – respondí mientras me acercaba a él.

Hahaha pero lo que acabo de decir es cierto- respondió mientras me miraba con ojos inocentes.

Sabes que lo están entendiendo de otra forma. Aparte, no necesito que me acompañes, estoy bien, puedo ir solo- su mirada de cachorro comenzó a aparecer.

Solo déjame acompañarte, no seas terco. ¿si? - sostuvo su mirada fija en la mía.

¿Para que quieres acompañarme? No lo entiendo-

Pasaron unos segundos antes que respondiera.

Si te dijera que a pesar de que aún no te has ido ya quiero verte de nuevo, ¿creerías que soy todo un raro?

La atmosfera se volvió un poco más intensa, nuestras miradas estaban clavadas uno sobre el otro. Mi cerebro no respondía.

Haruki- la voz de Take rompió el instante y me regreso a la realidad de en donde nos encontrábamos.

Ví como se acercaba.

Take- dije un tanto feliz ya que me había sacado de la situación.

Hey- respondió mientras se acercaba- pero qué diablos, Haruki ¿Que te paso?

Amm Take, verás tuve un pequeño accidente, pero no fue nada grave, estoy bien.

Que tenias en la cabeza para tener un accidente, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Hasta cuando seguirás destruyéndote por ese chico- Take se encontraba realmente molesto mientras me decía todo esto, el ya antes me había visto de esta forma así que no era raro que conectara los puntos.

Calmate Take, lo sé, lo siento – trataba de tranquilizar a mi amigo pera que no dijera nada más- te prometo que te contaré todo.

Take solo bajo la mirada mientras suspiraba tratando de tranquilizar su enojo, cuando volvió a alzar la mirada pudo darse cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Posó su vista en Issei.

Haruki?- preguntaba mientras mantenía la vista en Issei.

Ah, cierto. Take el es Issei. El es… - realmente no sabía como presentarlo

Hola, mucho gusto soy Issei.- tendió su mano a Take.

Mucho gusto- Take tomó su mano en saludo.

Issei volteó su mirada a Haruki.

Veo que tú amigo y tu tienen cosas que hablar, así que no te molestaré más por hoy- dijo mientras se acercaba y estiraba su mano hacia mi mejilla dando una suave caricia- por favor, sigue aplicando la medicina y no hagas muchos esfuerzos aún estas débiles.

Su mano se movió de mi mejilla a mi cabeza dando pequeñas caricias.

No te olvides de mí y avísame cuando estés en tu casa, no me hagas preocupar- sus ojos reflejaban tanta ternura que solo pude quedar hipnotizado mientras una sensación de calor invadía mi cuerpo.

Lentamente bajo su mano y retrocedió, giro para despedirse de Take.

Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro- su risa picara volvió a aparecer mientras me daba una ultima mirada

-En el futuro? – cuestiono Take.

Take y yo nos quedamos parados mientras veíamos a Issei alejarse en su coche.

_Lo que Haruki no sabía es que no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Akihiko quien había presenciado la romántica escena, lleno de enojo con aquel sujeto que había posado su mano sobre Haruki conteniendo la rabia mientras cerraba su puño y al mismo tiempo una sensación de ansiedad inundo su cuerpo; sabia muy bien que no se encontraba en posición de hacer ningún reclamo. En tal situación, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar con sufrimiento._

Chic s estamos de regreso!

Muchas gracias a todo s por su paciencia, como lo había comentado el trabajo y la salud me habían mantenido ocupada pero afortunadamente me conseguí unos días y escribí este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan comentarios, ustedes son mi motivación.

También platicando un poco con ustedes ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo la historia?

¿Soy la única que ama a Take? Me gustaría leer un fanfic de Haruki x Take, si alguien conoce alguna déjenme el nombre por favor hehehe.

Todo mi cariño para ustedes.

Manténganse sanos


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-¿Quién es ese?- me pregunto Take mientras seguíamos observando el coche partir.

-Amm… él es…yo me lo he topado unas cuantas veces en extrañas circunstancias…si soy sincero, él me ha ayudado en cada una de ellas- dije un tanto apenado- Ayer prácticamente fui salvado.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto mientras me observaba.

-Prométeme que no harás un escándalo y que no te enojarás conmigo- realmente no quería confesar nada de lo que había pasado, pero sabía que era inevitable que Take lo supiera, al final de cuentas él siempre sabe todo- suspiré.

\- Esas palabras me dicen que me enojare- pude distinguir la mirada acusadora proveniente de mi amigo.

-Ayer tuve un pequeño accidente de coche, nada grave. Solo unos cuantos raspones- dije restándole importancia.

-¿Queeeee?- la mirada de Take comenzó a buscar señales del accidente en mi cuerpo.

-No es tan malo como suena, te prometo que te contaré todo. ¿sí? Que te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería donde trabajo y platicamos; ahora tengo que ir al ensayo- conteste mientras tomaba el bajo de sus manos.

-Supongo que no me quedará de otra -/Take solo suspiro y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro/- Te veo en un rato y más te vale realmente decirme todo.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé con el bajo en la mano, comencé a caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos del instituto, cuando de la nada sentí que algo me jalaba mi muñeca desde la parte de atrás.

-¡Pero que rayos!- / me doy la vuelta molesto pero me relajo al ver que solo es Akihiko./ -Me asustaste. ¡Vamos!, tenemos que llegar antes que los chicos se enojen, más nuestro pelinegro que es un neurótico de los ensayos.

A pesar de haber hablado, no vi que Akihiko hiciera algún movimiento para soltar mi muñeca.

\- ¿Que te pasa? Suéltame, tenemos que irnos- jale mi brazo tratando de salirme de su mano que me sujetaba, pero mis movimientos fueron detenidos de nuevo por un agarre más fuerte.

-¿Quién era el?! - Note como incrementaba su voz y el tono que emitía era frio y amenazante.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunté un tanto molesto, aun no entendía de que iba su arrebato.

\- ¿Con quién estabas en la entrada? - comencé a sentir la presión en mi muñeca; no conectaba los puntos y simplemente dije

– ¿con quien más? Estaba hablando con Take. No es como que no sepas quien es – respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Sabes que no hablo de él, ¿quién era el hombre del coche? – su mirada irradiaba furia

Mi mente al fin asimilo de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-No creo que necesité responder esa pregunta, es mi vida personal- dije firmemente.

-¡Responde! ¿quién era él? - su agarre en mi muñeca se hizo aún más fuerte y comencé a sentir una pulsada de dolor.

\- Enserio, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡suéltame! – traté de zafarme e intenté con mi otra mano empujar a Akihiko, pero no podía comparar su fuerza con la mía. Alcé mi mirada y vi como la gente alrededor comenzaba a murmurar y a prestar atención hacia nuestra dirección, si esto continuaba se convertiría en un escándalo. No podía permitirlo.

-¡Solo responde la maldita pregunta Haruki!- miré su rostro y no había rastro de cordura.

Por primera vez vi la ira acumularse en sus ojos, el miedo volvió a mí; de nuevo las imágenes recorrieron mi mente en segundos, esa mirada tan parecido a esa noche en donde Akihiko fue al departamento, el día en que mi corazón se rompió el instante que decidí que era hora de terminar mi ilusión.

\- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – el miedo, la ira, la frustración a ese dolor, todos los sentimientos se acumularon y me permitieron reunir la fuerza necesaria para zafarme de su agarre. Dí unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme y lo mire con enojo.

Estaba cansado de ese comportamiento infantil que antes me parecía tan lindo y encantador, pero que ahora solo me agotaba.

-Que sea la última vez que me tomas a la fuerza, la primera vez que trataste de desahogar tu ira lo deje pasar, pero no creas que lo volveré a permitir, espero que lo tengas claro la próxima vez que intentes algo como hoy- la determinación se vio reflejada en mi voz- te juro que todo quedará terminado entre nosotros. Serás solo un extraño más para mí.

Al parecer el recordatorio de los antiguos eventos lo sacaron de su trance.

-yo…yo lo siento, no quería las…- lo interrumpí.

-Lastimarme, lo sé. He escuchado esas palabras últimamente, de hecho, estoy cansado de que salgan de ti y déjame aclararte una última cosa, no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación de con quien hablo o a quien veo, o quien puede o no acercárseme o ser mi amigo. Tu y yo somos compañeros de banda e incluso puedo decir que a pesar de todo te considero mi amigo. Yo nunca me metí en tus asuntos personales, espero que puedas tener el mínimo de respeto que yo tuve contigo.

Akihiko solo se quedo callado en su lugar con la mirada en el suelo. Solo pude suspirar.

Dejado aclarado esto, continuemos, tenemos un ensayo al que llegar- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la sala de práctica.

Llegué al salón de prácticas y vi a los muchachos preparando los instrumentos. Akihiko llego unos 10 minutos después, recibiendo el regaño del pelinegro por su retraso.

El ensayo se desarrollo de manera silenciosa, definitivamente se sentía la incomodidad en el ambiente, pero los chicos no dijeron nada y realmente no me encontraba de ánimos para inventar alguna excusa. Durante la práctica sentí una leve incomodidad en mi muñeca, pero le resté importancia. Sin embargo, una hora después de práctica el dolor se intensifico y de la nada mi mano no logro tocar las notas correctas haciendo que toda la música se detuviera.

\- ¿Qué paso? - el pelinegro preguntó mientras me observaba.

-Lo siento, mi mano solo cedió. Tal vez he sobre esforzado mi muñeca, me duele un poco. Será mejor que me detenga, no creo que sea conveniente para la banda que algún integrante no pueda tocar.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien?- me pregunto con cara de preocupación Mafuyu.

-Si, no se preocupen solo necesito dejar mi mano reposar un poco, pero ustedes pueden seguir practicando. De paso sirve de que hablo de algunos detalles con Take con respecto a los planes de la banda. –

Comencé a guardar el instrumento y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Voltee para hablar una vez más.

-Ritsuka, avísame como quedara la siguiente practica o algún otro detalle. Se que puedo contar contigo para eso- dije mostrando una sonrisa, sabia lo disciplinado que era nuestro pequeño. Mi vista se poso hacia la esquina en donde se encontraba Akihiko, sabia de antemano que él había relacionado mi dolor con el incidente y podía ver claramente su rostro de arrepentimiento/suspiré/ a pesar de todo no quería que se sintiera miserable por mi culpa.

-Akihiko-/ levanto su vista hacia mi/- no te preocupes demasiado, voy a estar bien- /fue lo único que dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esas palabras realmente las sentía reales.

-Voy a estar bien- susurré /_Realmente voy a estar bien_/ caminé por los pasillos siendo acariciado por el sol y su resplandor… y sonreí.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Me adentré a la cafetería y vi sentado a Take en la esquina más alejada, para su buen gusto escogió el lugar mas privado del lugar. La puerta había hecho sonar mi llegada y fue inevitable que Take levantara su rostro observándome. Levanto su mano en gesto de saludo y comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba.

-Llegas más temprano de lo que me esperaba- mencionó Take.

-Me lastimé un poco la muñeca en el ensayo y decidí tomar un descanso- respondí mientras movía la silla para sentarme.

Unos minutos después una de mis compañeras se acerco a pedir mi orden.

-Hola, Haruki. ¿Qué te puedo traer?

-Hola Mira, un ice americano por favor.

\- En un momento te lo traigo- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y pocos minutos después regreso con mi orden, para luego retirarse.

-¿Entonces?...- comenzó preguntando Take- por donde quieres comenzar Haruki.

\- Eso quisiera saber – respondí sinceramente, habían pasado tantas cosas que realmente no sabía dónde iniciar.

-Supongo que es más fácil si yo pregunto y tu respondes- decidió Take, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, realmente era la manera más rápida de responder las dudas que tenía.

Take quedó en silencio unos minutos con la mirada seria, su rostro reflejaba una concentración que indicaba que estaba tratando de ordenar todos sus pensamientos para hacer las preguntas.

-Ok, - dijo pocos minutos después- ¿Quién es la persona de esta mañana?

\- Su nombre es Issei. Mmm… él es alguien que recientemente me he topado en varias ocasiones. La primera vez fue en el instituto después de una práctica, iba caminado demasiado rápido y tropecé, pero el me atrapo. Después de eso, nos hemos topado en circunstancia parecidas. Pareciera que siempre esta cerca cuando voy a caer- mientras decía esto último no pude evitar sonreír un poco por la ironía de todos esos eventos.

Take se me quedo observando en silencio, asimilando cada palabra y gesto que hacía.

-Si lo conoces hace poco, ¿Cómo es que te quedaste a dormir en su casa? Rara vez te has quedado en la mía – pregunto curioso.

-Mmm…verás, ahh mmm…ayer tuve un pequeño accidente- respondí tratando de desviar mi mirada.

\- ¿Qué tipo de accidente? – preguntó.

\- Andaba distraído por la calle cuando Issei me encontró- /seguía sin hacer contacto con su mirada, realmente no quería revelar lo sucedido/- camine cuando el semáforo estaba en verde y un auto estaba en curso.

-Pero ¡qué diablos, Haruki! ¿Qué traías en la mente? ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas cuidado? Pudiste haber muerto, ¿estas consciente de eso? - la voz de Take se alzó en enfado y tuve que realmente encararlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Realmente lo siento mucho, por favor no te enfades. – trate de tranquilizar a mi amigo.

\- Entonces… básicamente, el tal Issei te salvo de ser atropellado- respondió mientras llegaba a tal conclusión y yo solo asentí. - Por favor dime que no tiene que ver con Akihiko.- preguntó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente tratando de ocultar su frustración por una respuesta que probablemente fuera la que sospechaba.

Me quede en silencio mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Por Dios Haruki, hasta cuando vas a dejar que tu mundo gire alrededor de él. Pensé que habías tomado una decisión la última vez que nos vimos. - Take estaba molesto.

\- Take, -levanté la mirada- Akihiko se me confeso- solté la bomba.

-¿Queeeee? Vaya bastardo, jugando con tus sentimientos de esa manera. Haruki, dime que no lo estas considerando, no después de todo- preguntó.

Me tomé unos momentos para recolectar lo que quería expresar.

\- Yo…- /me tome unos momentos para continuar hablando/- al principio todo se sentía tan irreal. Tú mejor que nadie sabes como la realidad me golpeo brutalmente. Cuando había decidido dejar atrás ese amor, dejar ir todas esas ilusiones y anhelos; para luego escuchar su confesión. No voy a mentirte sus palabras agitaron mi corazón y me hicieron tambalear… pero … no sentí ningún alivio, si no todo lo contrario, sentí que me ahogaba. Eran tantas emociones, el dolor y sufrimiento de no ser la persona que él amaba y luego la incredulidad de lo que me estaba diciendo, haciéndome pensar que solo era la segunda opción como un premio de consolación, me hicieron sentir tan miserable, tan poca cosa… realmente no podía lidiar con tantas emociones, me estaba hundiendo en la oscuridad y ya no podía verme a mí mismo- le respondí mientras trataba de mantener mi voz estable y no llorar.

Me tomé unos minutos para tranquilizarme mientras Take esperaba pacientemente a que continuará.

-Me pase días encerrado en mi apartamento, tratando de descifrar y aclarar mi mente, tratando de entender en donde es que me había equivocado. Qué es lo que había hecho tan mal para merecer todo ese dolor. - suspiré- ya no recordaba como era antes de todo esto, supongo que la parte más dura fue llegar a la conclusión de que me había perdido a mí mismo, más bien, me había dejado perder por alguien más- solté una risa sarcástica- lo más lamentable de mi situación es que nunca existe para esa persona de esa manera, solo fui yo. Solo yo. Patético.

El silencio nos envolvió después de lo que acababa de decir.

-Amar no es patético Haruki y menos amar sin esperar nada a cambio- escuché decir a Take- amar con tal fuerza, solo demuestra que eres una persona extremadamente valiente y fuerte como para soportar el dolor que conlleva no ser amado.

Una lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla.

-Eres una de las muy pocas personas a las que realmente aprecio y admiro, tienes tanta luz, eres amable y entregas todo de ti a las personas que aprecias. – de repente Take levanto su mano hacia mi rostro y limpio con sus dedos mi lágrima- Realmente estoy agradecido de ser tu amigo, entiendo tu personalidad de siempre querer ayudar y estar ahí para todos, sin embargo, sueles olvidar priorizar tus propios sentimientos y eso es algo que siempre me ha preocupa. Creo que por eso nunca me agrado Akihiko, sabía que se aprovecharía de tu amabilidad.

Reí un poco ante lo último que menciono.

-Sabía que nunca te había caído bien- respondí

-Claro que lo sabias, por eso mismo no me contaste nada de tus sentimientos, aunque eran más que obvios probablemente sabias que no estaría de acuerdo y trataría de detenerte, pero debí de entrometerme más y quizás tal vez no estarías en tal estado. – contesto Take.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así probablemente hubiera acabado igual a como estoy ahora. - respondí con una cara más calmada.

\- ¿Y cómo estas ahora? - preguntó mientras me observaba.

-He tomado mi primera bocanada de aire, he comenzado a respirar- mencioné mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Take me observo detenidamente tratando de descifrar si lo que le decía era real o fingido, después de unos minutos él solo sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho Haruki- respondió con una sonrisa- pero me hubiera gustado que te hubieras apoyado un poco más en mí cuando las cosas parecían tan dolorosas- su mirada se mostraba un poco dolida y apenada.

No sabía que responder, realmente el dolor y la oscuridad no me permitía mirar más allá del sufrimiento; solo me quede en silencio.

-Pero… eso no me explica lo del accidente – preguntó de nuevo. - ¿Fue por él?

-si y no- respondí- tuvimos una pequeña charla en el instituto y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos peleando… más bien me terminé enojando luego el recibió una llamada y se fue, después de eso yo continúe con mi camino, pero supongo que iba distraído cuando ocurrió lo del accidente. Todo lo recuerdo muy borroso, a decir verdad, no recuerdo bien como es que termine en el accidente. - relate como sucedieron los eventos.

-¿De qué fue la pelea?-cuestionó Take.

-En parte de lo que ya te había comentado, me cuestionó el por que me encontraba tan distante, que extrañaba como era con él antes. -respondí.

-Bastardo- replico Take enojado- después de toda su mierda quiere que lo sigas tratando igual. Maldito hijo de puta.

-Esa fue la parte en la que me molesté, me hizo sentir como si fuera mi obligación comportarme igual con él…como si me dijera que no tenía derecho de seguir mis sentimientos y emociones. Necesitaba espacio para mí, para pensar que es lo que quería…tiempo para estar bien. - respondí con un tono de tristeza.

-Pero eso no fue lo que te distrajo ¿o sí? Si no me equivoco la llamada fue de la otra persona- pregunto Take solo como una forma de confirmar lo que ya se esperaba.

-Así es, tienes razón- agache mi cabeza un tanto avergonzado- en el momento en que vio la llamada vi como su mirada mostro preocupación por el remitente, todo su rostro mostraba que necesitaba irse, pero no lo hacía por que estábamos en medio de una pelea. Al final le hice más sencillas las cosas y le dije que se fuera.

\- Joder Haruki- solo escuchaba como Take seguía maldiciendo a Akihiko. - Entonces… eso quiere decir que anduviste caminando como sonámbulo por las calles por esa llamada… ¿Cuánto más de tu vida les quieres entregar? ¿Acaso quieres morir por una estupidez como esa? - Take se encontraba realmente enojado.

\- Lo siento Take, entiendo que realmente hice mal pero el accidente también me ayudo a despertar- traté de defenderme un poco.

-Ok, ¿entonces esta persona que te habías topado varias veces antes te encontró ese día también y te salvó del accidente? – unió los puntos. - ¿y cómo es que terminaste en su casa?

\- Era bastante tarde y yo todavía me encontraba en shock – no quería revelar los detalles vergonzosos- me encontraba con algunas heridas e Issei se ofreció a curarlas, más bien me obligo ya que era el hospital o su departamento- revelé.

\- Ósea que ni siquiera estabas pensando en ir a un Hospital? Que tan inconsciente eres Haruki -/suspiró/- Ya veo que tengo que agradecerle al tal Issei que te obligará. - comentó Take mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-Realmente eran solo raspones y un poco de rasguños- comente como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

\- Dios Haruki, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? - comento en un tono de cansancio y preocupación- por lo menos uno de los dos tiene un poco de sentido común. Parece ser una buena persona.

\- si, es una buena persona- respondí sin dudarlo.

\- Hahaha, ¿que con esa sonrisa Haruki? -

\- ¿Cuál sonrisa?-

-Acabas de sonreír mientras decías que Issei era una buena persona-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Justo ahora

No podía creer que había sonreído sin ni siquiera notarlo.

-No molestes, simplemente que toda la cuestión de como siempre me topo con él ha sido algo muy gracioso y a la vez muy tranquilizador, no sé, él transmite paz de una extraña forma. Aun no entiendo muy bien como describir su presencia, sin embargo, estoy muy agradecido con él por toda su ayuda. - dije de manera sincera.

La tarde se paso en un abrir y cerra de ojos, continúe confesándome ante mi amigo, explicando a las conclusiones que había llegado y como me había olvidado de mí. Le hable de mi nueva búsqueda hacia la persona que solía ser o hacia una mejor versión de mí mismo, también detalle cada una de las ocasiones que me tope con Issei y de todas las formas tan graciosas que tuvo al acercarse. Revele parte de las palabras de consuelo que me brindo y que en parte y sin que él lo supiera, él me había dado la fuerza para dar ese respiro que tanto necesitaba.

Después de un buen rato nos despedimos y me dirigí hacia mi apartamento, por una extraña razón se sentía como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo lejos de él.

Abrí mi puerta y prendí mis luces, camine hacia la sala de estar y deja mi mochila en el sofá cuando escuche un ruido extraño proveniente de ella. Lo abrí y ví el recipiente con comida que había preparado Issei. Sonreí al verlo. Tomé los trastes y me dispuse a sentarme en la mesa para cenar. Mientras acomodaba los utensilios mi celular sonó.

\- ¿Llegaste con bien a casa? ¿Sientes dolor en algún lado?

De nuevo no pude evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje. Abrí la app de cámara y tomé una foto de la comida y le dí enviar.

-Llegue con bien a mi apartamento. Estoy a punto de cenar y no siento dolor-

-Me alegro… ah y por cierto no seas tan duro con el chef si sabe extraño lo hizo con mucho cariño-

Lancé unas cuantas carcajadas por su comentario, realmente él era un tonto.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 ¿Quieres salir?

Los días pasaron de manera tranquila, me reuní con Take días después de nuestro encuentro, teníamos pendiente afinar cuestiones relacionados a la banda y al siguiente evento. Los chicos se encontraban en tiempos de exámenes, lo cual nos llevó a suspender las prácticas hecho por el cual estaba agradecido. Ese pequeño espacio me había permitido comenzar a reconstruir mi rutina, asistía al instituto para luego trabajar en la cafetería y por último llegar a mi apartamento.

Una de las cuestiones que había platicado con Take era el de renunciar al trabajo de medio tiempo, según él, la banda comenzaba a ser reconocida y no podía seguir trabajando de manera despreocupada, necesitaba empezar a preocuparme por la imagen del grupo. Esa idea se encontraba rodando en mi cabeza, pero era un poco difícil para mí tomar tal decisión, ya que, si me quedaba sin eso, mis tardes se convertirían en horas de soledad y eso me llevaba a un torbellino de pensamientos de los cuales luchaba con desaparecer. _Suspiré_

Después de unos días de pensar en que hacer, decidí que lo mejor para la banda era renunciar. Como banda estábamos completamente enfocados en nuestra siguiente presentación, cada uno de los chicos en especial nuestros menores, estaban sacrificando su futuro para lograr nuestra meta; lo mínimo que podía hacer era enfocarme en crear y desarrollar la imagen de la banda junto con Take.

Avise con anticipación en mi trabajo y hoy era el último día en el que me presentaba. Una parte de mi aún se encontraba aterrado a la idea de no saber qué hacer con todo el tiempo libre, aun si me obsesionaba con el trabajo para callar las voces y sentimientos en mi cabeza bastaba un solo segundo de silencio para bombardearme con pesadumbre.

A pesar de haber aceptado o mejor dicho comprendido mi situación, aun no lograba descifrar cuales eran los pasos para seguir o como es que se suponía debería iniciar para reencontrarme. Y a su vez esa falta de claridad comenzaba a sofocarme. ¿Como era posible que a pesar de saber qué es lo que está mal conmigo aun no pueda hacer algo para solucionarlo? ¿Mi ineptitud era tan grande que me era imposible continuar, mejorar? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo incluso si es por mí? Preguntas como estas me inundaban y poco a poco comenzaba a perder la fortaleza y confianza para tratar de volver a ser yo… para tratar de encontrar mi propia felicidad.

Faltaba media hora para terminar mi turno, comencé a ordenar y preparar todo para mi salida, me encontraba de espaldas al mostrador cuando escuché sonar la campana de la puerta.

-¡Bienvenido!- dije como de costumbre mientras volteaba para recibir al cliente.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en la persona que había entrado, no podía creerlo.

-Pero que…?- mi sorpresa no me permitía formular bien mis palabras- ¿Cómo es que sabes de este lugar?- terminé de preguntar con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Hahaha tu cara vale toda la pena el viaje- respondió con una carcajada sutil.

Por fortuna nos encontrábamos a la hora del día en la que casi no hay muchos clientes.

-Deja de burlarte de mí- dije mientras colocaba ambas manos en mi rostro para tratar de enfriar mi cara que se sentía acalorada.

Issei camino lentamente hacia la barra y tomo asiento frente a mí.

-No es burla Haru, es apreciación- volvió a reírse- tengo que agradecer que me tope a un pajarillo que me revelo tu ubicación, de lo contrario me hubiera quedado parado toda la tarde en el instituto.

-¿Estabas en el instituto? ¿Fuiste por mí? – pregunté de manera rápida y luego de darme cuenta traté de calmarme- … ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué otra razón estaría en el instituto si no es por ti?- sonrío.

-Tienes otros amigos, es la razón por la que estabas ahí la primera vez que nos encontramos. - respondí mientras recordaba aquel momento.

-Hahaha me atrapaste, aprecio a mis amigos, pero no para esperar por ellos.

-Fuiste al instituto sin saber si me ibas a encontrar o no?- me sentí un tanto conmovido por ello.

-Contaba con que mi buena suerte para encontrarte volviera a funcionar hoy- respondió mientras me guiñaba el ojo- pero tengo que confesar que comenzaba a preocuparme cuando después de casi dos horas no veía pistas de ti.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dos horas? ¿Estuviste dos horas esperando? - exclame ante tal descubrimiento, nadie había hecho algo así por mi antes. Take y yo solemos ser bastante puntuales así que cosas como esperar no eran algo que hiciéramos entre nosotros. Por otro lado, era yo el que siempre terminaba esperando.

-Dos horas no son nada…realmente deseaba encontrarme contigo- dijo un poco apenado y bajando su rostro; en ese instante por mi mente paso _Tierno. _De repente volvió a alzar su rostro con semblante alegre- Así que realmente fue de mucha ayuda a que me topara con tu amigo, suerte para mí el me reconoció.

-¿Quién? ¿Take? - pregunte sorprendido, se me hacía difícil de asimilar que Take se hubiera aproximado primero a él.

\- Sí, tu amigo Take. Muy agradable por cierto, fue realmente amable de su parte reconocerme y decirme en donde te podía encontrar. Fue mi brújula guía, haha.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Hablaron de algo en específico? - pregunté, realmente me moría de curiosidad de saber si Take había dicho algo raro.

-Hablamos de …- se me quedo viendo a los ojos y después de un momento continuo- … es un secreto- volvió a soltar una sonrisa traviesa.

Voltee mi rostro un poco indignado de que no me dijera de que hablaron.

-¿Por qué haces puchero? Realmente no hablamos mucho, solo me dijo dónde encontrarte. - coloco su mano encima de la mía que se encontraba recargada en la barra. Por inercia aleje mi mano.

-Si necesitabas contactar conmigo, me hubieras enviado mensaje, te hubieras evitado esperar tanto tiempo- le dije ya que eso era lo más normal de hacer cuando quieres saber de alguien.

\- ¿Me creerás si te digo que quería sorprenderte? - mi rostro se volvió a enrojecer.

No sabia hacia donde mirar, me encontraba tratando de esquivar su mirada y ordenar el hormigueo en mi interior.

-¿Por qué? – realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, toda este comportamiento era nuevo para mí, nunca antes había conocido a alguien así.

-Pensé que ya te lo había dicho Haru, quiero conocerte más. Y la forma en la que conoces gente es hablando y saliendo con alguien- dijo mientras encogía los hombros. – Sabia que si esperaba a que me volvieras a contactar podría ser nunca, de seguro te olvidarías de mí luego de unas cuantas semanas. – coloco cara triste al decir esto último- Así que preferí ser yo quien diera el primer paso.

Sus palabras me dieron una pequeña sacudida, desde que comencé a crear mi rutina me había ocupado de llenarme de trabajo o cosas por hacer, por lo que todo pensamiento externo a la banda o la escuela se habían desvanecido. Entendía por qué Issei me había dicho que posiblemente ya lo había olvidado, pero, aunque no lo pueda decir, incluso para mí seria imposible olvidarme de él, no después de todo lo que sin saber ha hecho por mí. Me sentía un poco avergonzado por mi comportamiento tan frio hacia alguien que me ha brindado su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Lo lamento, he estado ocupado con cuestiones de la banda- traté de disculparme.

-Tranquilo, entiendo. Take me contó un algo de ello- me respondió sonriendo.

En eso, sonó de nuevo la puerta avisando de un nuevo cliente.

-¿A que hora termina tu turno? Puedo esperar

-En unos 20 minutos- respondí mientras me alejaba a tomar la orden del nuevo cliente, minutos después me acerque y deposite una taza de café frente a Issei- una muestra de agradecimiento por haber esperado por mí. – sonreí mientras me alejaba de nuevo.

Unos 25 minutos después, me encontraba afuera de la cafetería y lo primero que observe fue a Issei apoyado en su carro observándome llegar.

-¿listo?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-¿Listo para qué?- respondí un poco desconcertado.

-Dar la vuelta- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No pude evitar más que sonreír, definitivamente todo lo que salía de su boca era tan inesperado que me era imposible seguir el ritmo de personalidad, lo cual resultaba bastante relajante y divertido si es que soy honesto. Su aura me atrapaba tan profundamente que mis pensamientos se perdían en sus acciones y mis dificultades quedaban en el olvido.

-Ahora con que locura vas a salir – pregunté mientras soltaba un suspiro relajado.

-Ninguna locura, lo prometo- entrecruzo los dedos como muestra de buena fe- bueno… por lo menos no hoy-

\- Solo vámonos antes que me arrepienta- dije mientras me subía a su coche.

En ese mismo momento una motocicleta se acercó a la cafetería, su tripulante pudo observar la escena frente a sus ojos. Una punzada en su pecho le recordó los pecados que había cometido, el arrepentimiento de sus decisiones le cayó como un valde de agua fría que congelo su cuerpo.

Se detuvo a cierta distancia para que no lo pudieran ver y espero. Vio la sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no veía, la sonrisa de aquella primera vez cuando lo habían invitado a formar la banda. ¿Hace cuando desde esa sonrisa?

Él sabía bien como es que esa sonrisa había desaparecido, quien la había borrado. Dolor, el dolor se acumulaba con cada memoria. Una parte de su mente le pedía a gritos que fuera y lo alejara de esa persona, mientras que otra le reclamaba e insistía en que no tenia el derecho de seguir lastimándolo, aun si había logrado al fin comprender sus propios sentimientos, aun si la respuesta siempre había sido él aunque no lo supiera. Se cuestionaba si realmente ya era demasiado tarde.

Y su alma la capturo el vacío.

Issei literalmente me llevó a dar la vuelta, estuvimos… bueno mejor dicho él estuvo conduciendo por las calles sin rumbo fijo, uno pensaría que no es algo con lo que te gustaría pasar el rato, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa fue todo lo contrario.

Los paisajes se iban desplazando por las ventanas mientras los colores del atardecer comenzaban su transformación, el agradable sonido del viento que se fundía y hacía eco con las risas del interior formaban una melodía que tranquilizaba mi interior.

Siempre había sido temerario de los silencios prolongados o incomodos, pero durante todo el trayecto la plática fluía de manera automática entre los dos. La personalidad brillante y hasta cómica de Issei daba pie a una conversación continua y divertida… hace años que no reía de tal manera.

Durante el trayecto nos detuvimos a comer e Issei recibió una llamada, dejándome unos momentos solo para contestar. Pude observarlo a través de la ventana y me percate de cosas que no había visto antes, observe como toda la gente alrededor se le quedaba viendo, como sus rasgos duros y definidos le daban un aire de madurez y sin embargo era gracioso el saber como contrastaba con su personalidad.

Lo miraba mientras se encontraba en su llamada y por un instante me pareció ver una cara que nunca le había visto hacer ¿preocupación?, pero cuando quise enfocarme más es su expresión había vuelto a la normalidad. Pocos segundos después vi como terminaba la llamada y se dirigía hacia nuestra mesa.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté tratando de lucir normal, quería saber si lo que había visto había sido solo mi imaginación.

-Ah sí, disculpa por eso. Solo era un recordatorio para una reunión de trabajo que esta próxima a realizarse. - dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono y sonreía. -¿listo para irnos?

Solo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu departamento-

De nuevo el trayecto hacia mi casa fue divertido, me hacia cuestionarme si lo que había visto realmente había pasado. Decidí no darle más importancia y lo dejé ir.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Issei estacionándose frente al edificio.- ¿Qué tal te pareció el paseo? Espero que te hayas divertido tanto como yo.

-Pues…fue mejor de lo que esperaba- dije sonriendo.

-Eso es perfecto ya que …-se detuvo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- de hecho, me preguntaba ¿Quieres salir?

-Salir… - comencé a ponerme nerviosos y un tanto incómodo.

\- Sí, salir a pasear algo como hoy- respondió.

Me avergoncé de lo que mi mente creyó que me estaba preguntando y luego pude relajarme.

-Este fin de semana hay una serie de eventos a los cuales me gustaría invitarte- se me quedo viendo con ojos llenos de esperanza – realmente, realmente me encantaría que me acompañaras, estoy seguro de que estarás satisfecho, ¿podemos por favor? ¿Me concederías ese honor? - preguntó una vez más.

Me quede pensando unos segundos, ahora con el tiempo muerto de los ensayos y sin el trabajo en la cafetería me encontraba con bastante tiempo libre, así que era salir o quedarme solo en una habitación en silencio. Decidí hacer algo nuevo y diferente.

-Está bien- respondí, en ese instante sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría- ¿A que hora y en donde?

-Que te parece si paso por ti a las 10 am y antes de que digas no, el lugar esta en la misma dirección que hacía tu casa así que no es ninguna molestia. – dijo apresuradamente para que lo interrumpiera.

-Esta bien, no me negaré. Te veo mañana- le dije mientras descendía del auto.

-Lo espero con ansias- le escuche decir mientras me alejaba.

Antes de entrar a mi edificio voltee y lo vi esperando, moví mi mano y me despedí una vez más.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 Aventuras nuevas

Tal como lo había prometido, Issei paso por mi puntualmente. Fue una vista extraña para mí, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salí a divertirme con un amigo? Desde hace un tiempo lo único que hacía era trabajar y ensayar con la banda, ni siquiera con Take me había reunido para hacer algo diferente.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a nuestro destino, solo unos cuantos minutos dentro del auto antes de bajar de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte mientras salía del coche.

-Es sorpresa, la aventura apenas comienza- contestó mientras sonreía.

Comenzamos a caminar entre calles y callejones; adentrándonos entre pequeños espacios silenciosos, me cuestioné seriamente si Issei sabía hacia dónde dirigirse o sí se encontraba perdido tratando de averiguar hacia donde ir, sin embargo, me contuve en hacer algún comentario.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas más, aquellas calles grises comenzaron a tornarse verdes y las casas que hasta hace no mucho eran como cualquier otra en la ciudad desaparecieron abriendo paso para dejar a la vista hermosas arquitecturas antiguas de manera.

Estaba totalmente asombrado.

Vi de reojo como Issei sonreía al ver mi expresión, trate de disimular que no lo había visto y seguí contemplando la belleza del paisaje.

Es hermoso- fue lo primero que dije mientras observaba todo.

Sin duda, lo es- respondió Issei mientras me miraba fijamente, sentí una leve incomodidad por su respuesta y desvié mi mirada.

¿Esté es nuestro destino? - pregunté.

Haha no, esto es solo parte del panorama, pero descuida estamos a punto de llegar, continuemos. - respondió mientras comenzaba s caminar de nuevo.

Unos minutos después apareció ante mi vista un lugar salido de un cuento de hadas. A primera vista parecía ser una casa antigua, rodeada de naturaleza, sin embargo, se podía apreciar a través de las ventanas de cristal las mesas destinadas para los visitantes.

La vista era increíble por decir poco, tanto que no me di cuenta de que me detuve delante del lugar y estaba ahí solo observando.

-Llegamos, ¿Qué tal? ¿Sorprendido? – Preguntó Issei mientras me observaba. -Haru, no te puedes quedar ahí parado, ¡vamos!

Issei tomo mí mano y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada que nos recibía con una puerta en arco rodeada de enredaderas y su techo cubierto de flores lilas. A los lados pude observar pequeñas flores blancas y rojas que tapizaban el suelo. Conforme nos adentrábamos al interior apareció ante nosotros un enorme árbol de cerezo que se encontraba cubierto de rosa, pareciendo un algodón de azúcar. El sutil viento movía la copa del árbol provocando que los pétalos cayeran lentamente. Danzaban.

Seguimos caminando tomados de las manos, el calor de su mano envolvía la mía y las sensaciones comenzaban a expandirse en mi cuerpo.

El camino nos llevó a la casa con las ventanas de cristal, el lugar se encontraba tranquilo y solo unas dos mesas ocupadas; Issei camino hasta llegar a una pequeña terraza que dejaba a plena vista el paisaje que había contemplado en el camino y nos dispusimos a sentarnos, en ese momento Issei soltó mi mano y casi instantáneamente el lugar que había ocupado su mano se sentía tan vacía.

-¿Qué te pareció?¿Te gusta?- preguntó Issei mirándome.

-sí, es hermoso. No sabía que un lugar así existía a los alrededores- conteste mientras mi mirada seguía en el paisaje.

-Es por que probablemente no te habías dado la oportunidad de explorar caminos nuevos-/dijo con una leve sonrisa/- Este lugar significa mucho para mí- /hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, eso hizo que volteará a verlo-/ Este lugar era mi espacio en blanco, ya sabes, ese lugar que hace que no pienses en nada y que te da tranquilidad. Me gusta venir cuando necesito un poco de silencio mental.

Su voz sonaba seria y tranquila, pero a la vez un destello de tristeza se lograba percibir, nunca lo había escuchado de tal forma, era la primera vez que veía un lado melancólico de esta persona que parecía estar rodeado por el sol y la felicidad.

/Incluso él tiene memorias tristes/ Fue lo que pensé mientras lo observaba.

-Pero lo importante es el ahora- dijo con un tono más alegre y con la misma sonrisa de siempre en su rostro.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, él ahora es en lo que debemos enfocarnos, ¿entonces…este era el lugar a donde me querías traer?

\- Claro, tú tenías que ser la primera persona en conocer mi escondite- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿soy la primera persona? - dije sorprendido

-Así es Haru, no podía ser cualquiera tenía que ser alguien especial y que apreciara la paz que este lugar provee. Se que será de gran utilidad para ti en los momentos difíciles, así como lo fue para mí. Este es mi primer regalo para ti.

No sabía cómo responder ante aquella declaración, solo pude observarlo mientras la sorpresa me inundaba, pero no solo era eso, yo sabía muy bien a lo que Issei se refería. Durante toda mi vida, nunca había recibido cosas solo porque sí, los regalos en las fechas especiales eran lo cotidiano y normal; lo importante para mí siempre había sido de quien provenían dichos obsequios. Más bien era yo quien se desvivía tratando de hallar el regalo perfecto.

De la nada una pequeña voz en mi mente sonó _/Nunca recibí un regalo de Akihiko/_

Una punzada de dolor golpeo mi pecho y sin pensarlo mi mano se colocó sobre mi corazón.

-Haru, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? - vi como el cuerpo de Issei se movía hacia enfrente ver mi semblante.

-No, no, estoy bien solo … solo pensé en cosas estúpidas, disculpa- de nuevo esa sensación de vacío se había hecho presente.

-¿seguro? – vi la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-sí…gracias por el regalo- intenté volver al tema de conversación, mi respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse y volví a controlar mis emociones.

Issei me observó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de continuar.

-Me alegro, pero el día apenas acaba de comenzar. Por el momento, tomemos nuestro desayuno disfrutando de la vista. Necesitamos energías para las demás aventuras- su voz sonaba emocionada y su rostro lo reflejaba.

No quedaba más que hacer, ordenamos nuestros desayunos y platicamos mientras tomábamos café. El día comenzaba y aventuras nuevas nos esperaban.

Terminamos nuestros desayunos y regresamos por las mismas calles y rincones, esta vez preste una mayor atención al camino, realmente quería volver a ese lugar.

Issei se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Haru, no te preocupes, espero que podamos volver juntos unas cuantas veces más-sonrío- no tardarás en recordar el camino y podrás deshacerte de mi y venir por tu cuenta. – soltó una carcajada por sus propias palabras.

¿ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos? - pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

No, no, no haru haha, sigue siendo sorpresa, ya deberías de saberlo-

Mmm..

Hahaha te vez lindo haciendo puchero haha, ya casi llegamos, esta es la mejor hora para ir al lugar sorpresa.

/No estoy haciendo puchero/ pensé.

Volvimos a la calle principal en donde habíamos dejado el auto, sin embargo, vi como Issei pasaba de largo y se daba la vuelta.

Necesitamos quemar las calorías del desayuno- de nuevo esa sonrisa tan de él aparecía en su rostro.

Instantáneamente sonreí ante sus palabras.

Haha está bien, vamos- a estas alturas mi instinto me decía que solo lo siguiera.

Ese es el espíritu haha

No fue un camino tan largo y por lo temprano del día, en las calles había poca gente, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una ciudad despertando.

En algún punto del camino llegamos a un mirador y pude observar la ciudad.

-Gigantesco, ¿verdad? De alguna manera rara hace que te des cuenta de que hay más vida de la que ves o crees. – se quedó un momento en silencio mientras observaba todo y luego continuo- solemos sentirnos solos aun rodeados de gente y otras veces realmente lo estamos, la soledad se vuelve nuestra amiga sin desearlo y otras veces nuestra compañera por decisión. Algunos tratan de cargar con todo el dolor por qué no confían en nadie y otros confían en alguien, pero no quieren abrumarlos con su dolor. Solemos querer ser el sol, mientras la luna nos domina.

Su semblante se tornó melancólico mientras las palabras salían de su boca, parecía estar en trance mientras observaba la ciudad recargado en el barandal del mirador. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente "queremos ser el sol", entendía muy bien el significado de esa oración, ¿cuántas veces no me había sacrificado a mi mismo por el bienestar de los demás? La soledad de mi espíritu era tan grande como la cantidad de personas a mi alrededor. La soledad era mis cadenas, mi Verduga, pero sin ella no tenía nada, ni a mí mismo. Es algo que me había costado tiempo ver. Tuvo que doler y mi mundo tuvo que destruirse para que comprendiera mi error.

Cada vez me intrigaba más el saber, que es lo que le había pasado a Issei. Comenzaba a notar que en algún punto de su vida el fue como yo, y también me mostraba un camino en el que yo podía a llegar a ser como él.

La persona que veía ante mí se mostraba tan vulnerable mientras su vista seguía perdida, se mostraba tan cual se sentía, sin dudar por la opinión de los demás, sin mentirse a sí mismo, sin sentirse menos por sentir; se veía tan frágil y a la vez verse tan frágil hacia que se viera tan fuerte. Yo solo me acerque hasta quedar a su lado en el barandal, mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su brazo.

Solo me quede en silencio a su lado, ¿Qué más podía hacer o decir? Sabia bien que las memorias pueden sentirse tan vividas a pesar del tiempo, comprendía bien que él ya había superado su propia prueba y también que era inevitable que el recuerdo no doliera.

Minutos pasaron en silencio. El primero el romperlo fue Issei quien mostraba de nuevo su rostro normal.

Basta de melancolía, tenemos planes que seguir – dijo mientras sonreía. - nuestro destino está bajando estas largas escaleras. - dijo señalando un costado del mirador. - Espero que tengas una buena condición física.

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero entendía que no era el momento para ello; así que solo seguí con los planes de Issei y comenzamos a descender.


End file.
